Tout est un problème de taille
by cchope
Summary: Et si la fin de journée de Bella, qui avait commencé vraiment mal, finissait pleine de promesses ou d'autres choses? Merci pour la 3ème place au concours : the stockholm contest du DAL!


Bonjour à toutes,

Voici un nouvel OS qui a reçu la troisième place au concours The « Stockholm Syndrome » Contest du DAL.

Merci à LyraParleOr pour son aide.

**Tout est un problème de taille !**

Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : h. t. t. p: / / damn-addict-lemon . com (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes

* * *

Comment une journée peut-elle tourner autant au cauchemar ? Je vais me réveiller ce n'est pas possible. Il est 13 heures et le sentiment d'humiliation continue, augmente, ça ne s'arrête jamais !

Je suis Isabella Swan, mon petit-ami depuis 8 mois, Jacob, vient de me tromper et son amante, ce matin, ne cesse pas de dire à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a un micro-pénis.

J'oscille donc entre les regards de pitié dus au fait que je suis cocue ou les désolés d'avoir composé avec un compagnon avec un si minuscule sexe pendant si longtemps.

Je rêve juste de me cacher, c'est insupportable. La situation demeure gênante. En réalité, je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse le plus. Son infidélité ou que la taille de son pénis soit connue de tous. J'ai ce sentiment persistant que son état touche directement à mon intégrité. Voilà plusieurs mois que je couche avec un homme qui est très peu équipé pour donner un maximum de plaisir à une femme. J'en ai pris mon parti, j'entraîne mon vagin aux exercices de Kegel pour muscler un maximum mon plancher pelvien et pouvoir l'enserrer autant que je peux.

Bien sûr, il m'arrive de fantasmer sur une belle queue, mais Jacob a des qualités. Il est … euh… gentil, oui, il est gentil. Assez beau, très costaud aussi. Il a un torse bodybuildé. Je ne dirais pas que de le voir nu, son sexe fait penser à une farce tellement il détonne avec le reste. Non, je me refuse d'être aussi mesquine, il n'a pas choisi et je l'accepte comme il est. Enfin je l'acceptais.

Je me frotte mon visage de mes mains, j'ai envie de rentrer, mais j'ai encore 2 heures de cours. Ils s'annoncent très longs, puisque je n'ai pas ma distraction préférée. Je ne peux pas en vouloir beaucoup à Jacob pour son infidélité, car dans les faits si je ne suis jamais passée à l'acte, j'aime largement mater mon partenaire de labo en biologie: Edward Cullen.

Si je l'ai aperçu ce matin, il n'est pas resté et il sèche les cours. Il aurait pu me changer les idées. Il ne juge pas les gens et il est très beau. Ce qui est étonnant c'est que les filles lui courent après, mais il semble fermé à toutes distractions féminines. J'ai souvent eu l'impression que nous lui faisions peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

C'est avec un profond soupir que je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, sachant que l'heure sera longue sans mon coéquipier.

Je n'ai pas fait un pas hors de la cafétéria que Jacob est devant moi, l'air minable.

-**Bella, je peux te parler.**

Je le regarde froidement. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas si en colère. Je crois que je suis dans un sens soulagée. Se pouvait-il que je reste avec lui seulement par pitié ? Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur lui.

-**Quoi ?** Je réplique un peu trop agressivement.

-**Je… je suis désolé Bella, excuse-moi.**

Il se jette presque sur moi, m'entourant de ses bras, pleurnichant.

-**Jacob ! Relâche-moi.**

Je hausse le ton pour qu'il se détache de moi, tout en le repoussant.

-**Bella, s'il te plaît, je t'aime, j'ai été un imbécile, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi. Plus jamais je ne ferai une telle bêtise, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je suis tellement désolé, mon bébé. Reviens s'il te plaît, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.**

-**Jacob…**

Je tente de le repousser plus doucement, ses suppliques me touchent en plein cœur, mais je dois montrer un peu plus de fierté, non ?

-**S'il te plaît, arrête.**

Je l'éloigne complètement de moi. Ses yeux sont hagards et remplis de larmes contenues. Ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi. Il me retient par une de mes mains qu'il serre entre les siennes.

-**S'il te plaît Bella, je sais que j'ai fait le con, donne-moi une seconde chance, s'il te plaît, bébé.**

Je souffle. C'est si dur de résister, son étreinte a toujours été rassurante, mais voilà, je crois que je le préfère en ami que petit-ami. Il m'a humiliée devant tout le monde, pour une pimbêche en plus.

-**Je ne sais pas.**

Ses prunelles se font plus brillantes. Il colle ma paume contre sa joue et se câline avec.

-**S'il te plaît bébé, excuse-moi.**

-**Jacob… je dois aller en cours.**

Il ne me lâche pas alors que j'essaie de m'échapper.

-**S'il te plaît mon amour, donne-moi une autre chance.**

Je secoue la tête, il ne va pas abandonner.

-**J'ai besoin de réfléchir, OK ?**

Il soupire, vaincu, baissant nos mains. Il souffle.

-**Je t'attendrai mon amour, je t'attendrai.**

J'acquiesce et je dégage ma main avant de m'enfuir dans ma salle de classe.

Je relâche la tension de mon corps une fois installée. Pourquoi est-ce si dur ?

Je connais Jacob depuis toujours, avant d'être mon petit-ami, il était mon ami. Le sentiment de perdre une personne importante m'assaille. Oui, c'est une perte, mais ne dois-je pas vivre pour moi ? N'est-ce pas une opportunité pour m'ouvrir aux autres ?

La seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin à l'heure actuelle, c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je finis donc mes cours en mode automate, je prends un temps fou pour ranger mes affaires espérant croiser le moins d'élèves possible dans le couloir et fuir leurs regards désolés.

Une fois arrivée à ma voiture, je suis satisfaite de n'avoir rencontré personne, le parking est presque désert. Je tourne la clé de mon camion, mais celui-ci refuse de démarrer. Je réessaie, une fois, deux fois, sans succès.

Eh merde !

Je me tape la tête sur le volant. C'est Jacob qui m'aide habituellement pour la mécanique de cette antiquité. Fais chier !

Je continue à me morfondre, avachie, quand un coup est porté à ma vitre.

Je sursaute pour tomber sur une paire d'émeraudes qui me regarde.

Je baisse péniblement ma vitre.

-**Edward,** je souffle.

Je suis surprise, il n'a pas été là de la journée, que fait-il ici ?

-**Salut**, il me répond en passant sa main sur sa nuque, il semble gêné. **Euh, tu as un souci ?**

Je grimace.

-**Ouais ma voiture refuse de démarrer.**

-**Oh ! Euh tu veux que je te raccompagne ?** Propose-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je le regarde de manière plus insistante, je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide à contrecœur.

-**Je peux demander à mon père de venir me chercher.** Je réponds ne sachant pas lire en lui.

Il semble affolé sur le coup et rétorque.

-**Non, non, ça serait vraiment bête que tu le déranges pour si peu, d'autant plus que je suis là.**

Il prend de l'assurance et ouvre ma portière.

-**Allez viens je te ramène.**

-**OK !**

Je remonte ma vitre avant de prendre mon sac et de me laisser glisser pour sortir du véhicule.

Il me sourit et pose sa main sur mon dos pour me pousser. C'est là que je vois sa Volvo à quelques mètres de mon véhicule, sa porte n'est pas refermée. Il m'ouvre celle du passager et attend que je sois assise avant de la fermer.

Je souffle un merci qu'il n'a sûrement pas entendu, car il est déjà en train de faire le tour.

Il monte à l'intérieur, son moteur tournait encore et il fait une marche arrière avec beaucoup d'assurance. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, nous sommes déjà sur la grande route.

Il est concentré sur sa conduite et très beau, j'avoue.

-**J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop**, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

-**Pas du tout.** Il balaye ma crainte d'un geste de la main.

-**Merci en tout cas, je vais devoir appeler la dépanneuse.**

Il hoche la tête sans rien répondre. Je le contemple. Il ne semble pas très bavard, pas qu'il soit prolixe en temps normal, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait plus la conversation en cours qu'en cet instant.

-**Oh, c'est là qu'il fallait tourner.** Je m'écrie alors que nous passons tout droit à l'intersection pour mener chez moi.

Je me mords les lèvres, j'avais un peu parlé fort pour le coup, le faisant sursauter.

-**Euh, oh, euh, j'ai une course à faire, ça ne t'embête pas de m'accompagner**.

Je cligne des yeux. Est-ce que ça me gêne ? Non pas vraiment. Je trouve juste cela bizarre d'être dans sa voiture avec lui pour aller je ne sais où.

-**Euh non**, je réponds maladroitement.

Il me fait un petit sourire contrit avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Je me cale contre le siège, c'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que j'étais un peu tendue. J'essaie de me détendre et profiter de la balade.

Il commence à jouer avec son autoradio.

-**Tu aimes quelle musique ?** M'interroge-t-il.

-**De tout, mets ce que tu veux.**

Il lance donc le CD et une jolie mélodie au piano s'échappe des haut-parleurs.

-**C'est très beau.**

Il me sourit pour toute réponse.

Je tente un moment de faire la conversation, l'interrogeant sur les raisons de son absence, mais il ne semble définitivement pas d'humeur à discuter aujourd'hui. Je m'arrête donc de l'importuner avec mon bavardage.

Nous roulons comme cela pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les habitations se font plus rares. Je n'ai aucune idée de là où nous allons et je commence un peu à m'inquiéter du temps que va prendre sa course.

Je ne sais pourtant pas comment l'interroger sans paraître malpolie.

-**Euh, c'est encore loin ?** Je me lance, ma voix vibre tellement je suis gênée de poser la question.

Ses mains se crispent sur le volant avant qu'il souffle faisant relâcher ses épaules.

-**Une dizaine de minutes.**

-**OK.** Je réponds troublée, je ne pensais pas l'importuner autant avec cette question.

Un silence gênant envahit l'habitacle. Je n'ose plus rien dire, la musique m'apaise un peu, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il devient de plus en plus refermé.

Je me mords la lèvre quand je vois qu'il emprunte un petit chemin de terre qui traverse les bois. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne des routes aussi accidentées avec sa jolie voiture.

Il demeure toujours concentré alors que je m'interroge de plus en plus sur notre destination.

Enfin, il se gare devant un petit chalet de bois.

Il sort de sa voiture souplement et en fait le tour pour venir m'ouvrir la portière, il me tend la main.

-**Viens.**

Je suis surprise, mais je m'extirpe à mon tour pour constater que nous sommes au milieu de la forêt.

-**Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de venir ici ? **

Il hausse les épaules.

-**J'aime bien cet endroit, je le trouve relaxant.**

J'opine de la tête, tout en continuant.

-**Oui, mais pourquoi ?**

Il me regarde bizarrement, il semble hésiter, mais les mots ne franchissent pas ses lèvres.

Il part d'un pas raide vers l'arrière de sa voiture et ouvre le coffre.

Il en sort plusieurs sacs et se dirige vers la cabane.

Il vient peut-être apporter des courses à un vieux monsieur qui vit reclus ici et il est gêné que sa bonté se sache. J'imagine.

Je soupire et décide de l'imiter.

Je regarde l'intérieur du coffre, il y a une grosse bonbonne d'eau, je tente de la soulever sans succès. Tant pis. À côté je vois une panière avec du linge dedans, mais je ne sais pas si c'est pour ici. Je regarde s'il n'y a pas autre chose à décharger quand Edward revient à mes côtés et se saisit de l'eau.

-**Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose à descendre ?** Je lui demande.

Il acquiesce en répliquant.

-**Il faut vider le coffre.**

Je souris en réponse, tout en attrapant la panière de linge et le suis dans la cabane.

Je me tiens à l'entrée et je n'ose pénétrer plus avant.

Edward porte son fardeau directement sur la gauche où je vois une petite cuisine.

C'est une grande aire ouverte avec une table et un coin salon. Il y a une porte juste à côté de moi à gauche et deux autres à l'opposé, mais pas âme qui vive en vue.

Mon chauffeur se déplace avec aisance, me prend la panière des mains pour la poser sur la table.

Je n'ai toujours pas bougé.

-**Attends-moi**, me souffle-t-il me contournant et ressortant dehors.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant une quelconque activité, mais rien.

J'entends les portières qui claquent. Edward revient à mes côtés et me pousse dans le dos pour que je pénètre un peu plus dans la demeure.

-**Avance, fais comme chez toi.**

Je fais deux pas maladroitement avant de me retourner vers lui.

Il me sourit, un air réconfortant collé à son visage.

-**Tu as encore des choses à faire ?**

Je l'interroge doucement.

-**Euh, ouais.**

Il souffle, se passe la main sur la nuque, il semble visiblement très mal à l'aise, mais il ne bouge pas.

-**C'est joli ici, où sommes-nous ?**

Il relève la tête et me sourit, comme soulagé que je change de sujet.

-**C'est un chalet à mes parents, ils aiment venir pour se changer les idées. Ma mère a fait pas mal d'améliorations, nous avons l'eau courante maintenant et il y a un générateur pour l'électricité.**

J'acquiesce à ses précisions.

-**Vous avez prévu de venir y séjourner quelque temps bientôt ?**

Je tente de faire des suppositions pour savoir pourquoi il devait apporter toutes ses affaires aujourd'hui et surtout pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas déposée avant sachant que ça lui aurait pris plus que quelques minutes ?

Il secoue la tête en réponse.

Je regarde mes doigts mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour sortir de cet embarras.

-**Es-tu prêt à partir ?** Je tente.

Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes, mais je commence à sentir de l'appréhension dans cette situation.

Il souffle.

-**Assieds-toi.**

Il me montre le canapé en disant cela.

Je le regarde surprise.

-**Euh, c'est que je dois encore appeler la dépanneuse, j'aimerais qu'on ne tarde pas trop si ça ne te dérange pas. **J'insiste.

Je le vois qui se crispe et sans me regarder, il ordonne d'un ton impatient et plus rude.

-**Bella, assieds-toi.**

Je m'exécute confuse, lui si doux, semble torturé à cet instant.

-**Edward est-ce que ça va ?**

Après s'être tiré les cheveux, il revient vers moi et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-**Bella**, commence-t-il doucement, **j'aimerais que nous restions plusieurs jours ici.**

-**Quoi ?** Dis-je complètement ahurie. **Mais pourquoi ?**

Il semble de plus en mal à l'aise.

-**Tu as dit que c'était joli.** Me rappelle-t-il comme si ça justifiait un séjour prolongé ici.

-**Oui, mais les cours, on ne peut pas juste partir comme ça et sécher.**

-**Pourquoi pas ?**

-**Mais…**

-**S'il te plaît.**

Je me lève excédée, je ne comprends rien

-**Ce n'est pas sérieux Edward, il faut rentrer, je…**

Je me retourne et il est déjà derrière moi, me surplombant de sa hauteur d'une bonne tête.

-**Bella**, dit-il d'une voix étonnement calme et froide, **ne soit pas pénible, ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher, s'il te plaît.**

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous le choc avant que je réussisse à articuler.

-**Quoi ?**

Je me recule d'un pas, surprise et un peu craintive.

-**Edward. **Ma voix est suppliante.

Il s'avance, tel un prédateur.

-**Bella, je…**

Il souffle.

-**Viens t'asseoir**, m'ordonne-t-il à nouveau.

Je le dévisage d'un regard noir avant de m'exécuter.

Il soupire avant de revenir vers moi.

-**Est-ce que tu connais le syndrome de Stockholm ?** M'interroge-t-il un peu sur la défensive.

Je suis surprise par la question.

-**Tu veux parler de l'incident à Stockholm où un gars a pris en otage quatre personnes et qu'elles ont développé de l'empathie voir même de la sympathie pour lui et qu'elles ont refusé de témoigner contre lui à son procès.**

Il hoche la tête

-**Et ?** M'exaspéré-je.

-**Il y a aussi une rumeur comme quoi la femme est tombée amoureuse du braqueur.**

Je grimace à cette idée.

-**Et ? Pourquoi nous parlons de cela ?**

Il semble un moment extrêmement gêné avant de murmurer.

-**Tu es mon otage.**

-**Quoi ?** Dis-je complètement ébahie.

-**Tu es mon otage, Bella !** Répéta-t-il plus sûr de lui.

-**Mais pourquoi faire ?**

-**Ben pour le syndrome de Stockholm !**

-**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai déjà de la sympathie pour toi, Edward, à quoi tu joues ?**

Il semble torturé par mes paroles.

-**Quoi ?** Je l'agresse presque d'impatience et d'incompréhension.

-**Ce n'est pas suffisant**.

Je secoue la tête.

-**Comment ça ?**

-**Je voudrais que tu tombes amoureuse de moi.**

J'ouvre les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-**Mais… euh… pourquoi ?**

-**Ben… euh…** il semble perdre ses mots.

-**Edward c'est juste absurde, si tu voulais sortir avec moi tu n'avais qu'à m'inviter ?**

Je lui reproche son attitude, c'est si surréaliste.

-**Tu étais avec Jacob.**

-**Oui, mais plus aujourd'hui, pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?**

Je l'interroge en montrant la pièce.

Il passe sa main sur sa nuque.

-**Ce matin, euh quand j'ai appris que … enfin tu sais… je me suis dit que peut-être tu pourrais m'accepter comme je suis.**

C'est très confus ce qu'il me raconte. Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de décoder ce qu'il me dit.

-**La seule chose qu'il manque c'est que tu sois amoureuse de moi, d'où tout ça**.

Il finit en montrant à son tour le chalet.

-**Je ne comprends pas.**

Je souffle d'agacement.

-**Je… euh… J'ai pensé que tu ne me jugerais pas, vu que Jacob… tu sais.**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase espérant que je comprenne et la lumière se fait dans ma tête.

-**Oh !**

Et merde il a lui aussi une petite bite. Je ne veux pas être futile, mais après Jacob, je souhaite vraiment connaître un homme avec un membre plus conséquent. Enfin, c'est Edward aussi. Un jeune male magnifique.

Ma gorge se serre et je trouve que je suis un peu maudite pour le coup. C'est un tel gâchis, un si beau spécimen.

-**Edward**, je murmure, confuse, **je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je…**

Il me regarde plein d'espoir.

-**Tu ne peux pas juste me kidnapper et croire comme ça que nous soyons amoureux.**

-**Je sais, c'est pour cela que je vais te garder plusieurs jours ici, pour que le syndrome fasse effet.**

Je soupire bruyamment.

-**Ed ! Ce n'est pas sérieux. Je… merde !**

Je m'écrie, excédée, et je me lève du canapé arpentant la pièce.

Les cent pas ne m'aident pas à me calmer, je me poste devant la fenêtre.

Je sens une pression sur mes bras et un corps qui se rapproche du mien, un souffle dans mon oreille.

-**Bella, ne me juge pas. S'il te plaît.**

Je soupire et repose mon dos contre son torse. Son contact est apaisant.

-**Edward tu sais qu'il faut que nous rentrions.**

Il resserre sa prise.

-**Bella, laisse-moi du temps s'il te plaît.**

-**Mais c'est juste fou, ce n'est pas sérieux.**

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-**Bella, s'il te plaît !**

Je souffle de mécontentement en essayant de réfléchir à mes options. Il manque visiblement de confiance en lui. Il voudrait qu'il y ait plus entre nous pour que je l'accepte tel qu'il est.

Il suffit juste d'y accéder tout de suite.

Si je couche avec lui maintenant, après il me ramènera. Il faut que je lui donne une chance. Il est peut-être un peu doué au lit. Je soupire sans grand espoir vu son attitude. Enfin au pire des cas, je reste avec lui quelques semaines. Jacob comprendra que c'est fini et j'aurai le temps de réfléchir à comment me séparer de lui.

Je souris à mon idée. Je suis gagnante dans tous les cas. Insatisfaite sexuellement pour sûr, mais pour le reste, ça sera mieux.

-**Faisons l'amour**. Je lâche sans plus de préambule.

Il semble surpris. Je lève les mains pour commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

Il fait un bond en arrière.

-**Non, euh… pas comme ça**.

-**Et pourquoi pas ?**

-**Bella, je… euh… C'est gênant**.

-**Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te jugerai pas, OK. Viens**.

Je tends la main pour qu'il s'approche de moi.

Il semble hésiter.

-**J'ai peur de te faire du mal**, avoue-t-il tout bas.

-**Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

-**Parce que j'ai déjà fait mal ?**

-**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me blesserais ? Tu veux te servir de moi et me jeter ensuite ?** Dis-je taquine.

Il secoue la tête.

-**Non, ça fait longtemps que je… que je t'apprécie, alors non je ne veux pas te jeter, je désire te garder.**

-**Ben pourquoi tu me ferais mal ? C'est ridicule.**

-**C'est que…**

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque.

-**Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en sexe**, murmure-t-il.

-**Ce n'est pas grave**, je tente de le rassurer.

-**Mais…**

-**Tu es puceau**, demandé-je alors qu'une crainte m'envahit.

Il manque plus que ça, un petit pénis vierge. Je morigène cette idée.

Il secoue la tête et je retiens un soupir de soulagement.

-**OK, alors ne t'inquiète pas**.

-**J'ai peur de te faire mal**, plaide-t-il encore.

-**Mais il n'y a pas de raison, voyons ne t'inquiète pas autant**.

Il soupire.

-**Je… euh**.

-**Allez viens…**

J'avance vers lui et l'enlace. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, inspirant profondément.

-**Il faut que tu me dises comment tu te sens d'accord**.

-**OK, mais Edward, arrête, ça va bien se passer. De quoi as-tu peur ?**

Il hésite et souffle profondément.

-**OK, je crois qu'il faut que je te montre**.

J'opine, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il parle.

Il commence à défaire son pantalon.

Je grimace, j'ai déjà vu le pénis de Jacob au repos et ce n'est pas glorieux, étant donné notre conversation, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit excité donc le spectacle risque d'être plus que catastrophique.

Je prends une grande respiration et je le regarde, essayant de rester impassible.

Il se tourne légèrement me cachant la vue.

Il se déshabille lentement, je trouve que l'air se charge d'électricité.

J'admire les mouvements de ses muscles de son dos qui vibre pendant l'effort, la vue me plaît. J'aperçois son boxer qui comprime sa peau.

Pas étonnant qu'elle doit être toute petite s'il la presse autant toute la journée ! Je me mords les lèvres, ne voulant pas dire de bêtises.

Ces fesses apparaissent elles sont vraiment magnifiques. À croquer.

Il jette un regard vers moi par-dessus son épaule avant de se redresser et de me faire complètement face.

Je vois ses mains qui retombent sur ses flancs, comme mis à nu au sens propre comme au figuré.

Je souris avant de baisser mes yeux sur son sexe et là j'ai un hoquet de stupeur.

-**Oh mon dieu**, ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'écrier.

Il recule d'un pas.

-**Bella, ça va**, panique-t-il en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de défense.

-**Je… mais … je … je croyais qu'elle était toute petite**. Lui dis-je avec un ton de reproche dans la voix.

-**Euh, non je suis désolé. Bella, ça va aller d'accord? **Tente-t-il de m'apaiser.

Je souffle pour enregistrer tout cela. C'est un peu surnaturel. Mais j'opine de la tête.

Il tend sa main vers moi prudemment et fait un pas en avant.

-**Ça va aller OK ?**

-**Euh... c'est euh… Merde !**

Je jure, ce n'est pas possible.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue délicatement et la caresse.

-**Je suis désolé**, souffle-t-il.

-**OK**, dis-je reprenant constance, évitant de trop penser à la suite et comment un pénis presque aussi large qu'une batte de baseball et sûrement de moitié en longueur pourrait rentrer en moi.

Je secoue ma tête et je me concentre.

Je m'approche de lui et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'ai le sentiment que je pars au combat ou plutôt que je m'apprête à une expérience difficile. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour tolérer tout cela, mais bon. Nous devons commencer par un début.

Il répond à mon baiser entourant ses bras autour de moi et me rapprochant de lui.

Nos corps se collent et nous nous embrassons.

C'est alors que je sens sa virilité se réveiller contre moi.

Je me recule et je m'exclame.

-**Putain, non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas encore grossir, c'est euh…**

-**Bella, Bella, stop, regarde-moi**.

La panique m'envahit.

-**Ouais, euh… excuse-moi. Je commence seulement à comprendre pourquoi tu as peur de me faire mal et franchement, là j'ai peur aussi**.

Il soupire, un voile de tristesse passe dans ses yeux.

-**OK je comprends**, il se recule d'un pas. **Ce n'est pas grave.**

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de désespoir peint sur un visage, ça me serre le cœur de le sentir si démuni.

-**Edward attend, viens on va essayer, OK ? Ensemble ?**

-**Je ne veux pas te faire du mal**, reprend-il.

-**Tu ne m'en feras pas.**

J'espère que les exercices de Kegel ont un double effet et rendent mon vagin plus élastique, car là il aura vraiment besoin de se montrer souple et pas serré si possible.

Je prends une grande respiration, lui tendant la main.

-**Emmène-moi dans la chambre**.

Il sourit et met sa paume dans la mienne et me tire derrière lui. Il ouvre une porte et me laisse pénétrer en premier.

Je me retourne face à lui et sans plus attendre en voyant ses doutes dans ses yeux, je commence à me déshabiller.

Je n'ai pas défait deux boutons qu'il me saute dessus.

-**Laisse, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir un jour te dévêtir**.

Je lui souris et il prend un visage sérieux tout en s'appliquant à sa tâche. Il effleure ma peau du bout des doigts, son toucher est léger, apaisant.

Je sens son pénis qui a encore gonflé taper contre mon ventre. Je tente de ne pas trop y penser, nous en étions pas encore là.

-**Tu es si belle**, souffle-t-il dans mon oreille avant de parsemer mon cou de baisers.

-**Edward**. Je miaule.

-**Chut, ça va aller, laisse toi faire OK. On le fait ensemble, tu te souvien**s.

J'opine et il parsème mon corps de baisers, je sens ma peau qui s'enflamme.

Il parcourt mes courbes de ses mains agiles. Partout où elles passent, un picotement persiste réveillant chaque parcelle de moi, les mettant dans un état de bien-être.

Bien vite, il me pousse sur le lit et je m'allonge de tout mon long, il vient au-dessus de moi, me surplombant. Je me retiens de ne pas baisser les yeux pour ne pas paniquer, je n'ose pas imaginer la taille qu'elle fait maintenant.

Je peux jurer qu'il évite de me toucher avec, qu'il garde une distance entre nous. Je passe mes mains derrière son cou et le tire à moi.

Il résiste un instant.

-**Edward, viens vers moi**.

Il soupire et plie ses coudes. Son érection massive se colle à moi, mon dieu c'est de pire en pire. Elle ne se laisse pas oublier coincée entre nos deux corps.

Je lui souris, je veux être rassurante.

Il m'embrasse passionnément. Je halète sous la sensation. Il joue admirablement de ses lèvres jusqu'à les descendre à mon intimité. Il commence à faire un travail formidable, me léchant, suçant, grignotant mon clitoris et mes petites lèvres. C'est magique. Je sens que je vais décoller très rapidement. Je gémis, il est vraiment doué avec ses doigts. Je les sens masser l'intérieur de mon vagin, c'est merveilleux, sa langue se charge d'entretenir mon bouton nerveux.

Une de ses mains remonte sur mon ventre et prend un de mes tétons entre le pouce et l'index et dans un pincement, il le tire, le tourne. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour éclater. Mes muscles se resserrent autour de lui.

Je l'entends hoqueter, mais le plaisir si intense encore inconnu me transporte, il me faut quelques minutes pour revenir dans le présent. C'est le plus bel orgasme de ma vie. Même avec toute sa bonne volonté Jacob n'a jamais réussi à me faire venir comme cela. C'est alors que je réalise qu'Edward veut peut-être que je lui rende la pareille, mais comment faire. Je n'étais même pas sûre que je puisse ouvrir assez grand la bouche pour prendre ne serait-ce que son gland.

J'entrouvre doucement les yeux, un peu inquiète quand je croise le regard paniqué d'Edward, a-t-il ressenti mon trouble.

-**Est-ce que ça va ?** Je lui demande.

Il se recule et passe la main sur sa nuque. Il secoue la tête.

-**Edward**, dis-je en m'approchant de lui glissant mes bras autour de lui.

Il baisse la tête.

-**Ça ne va pas être possible, tu es trop serrée, c'est…**

Il secoue encore la tête, l'air complètement désolé.

-**Non ne dis pas cela, il faut essayer avant**. Je réplique soufflant de l'espoir.

Il ne bouge pas, alors que je l'étreins plus fortement.

-**Edward, ensemble**, je murmure.

Il se retourne doucement.

-**Viens**, dis-je et je le pousse sur le dos.

Je commence à le caresser, son torse pour ensuite toucher sa verge.

Il frissonne à mes mouvements. Il halète.

Je n'arrive pas à en faire le tour avec mes doigts.

Je me redresse à genou et je prends mes deux mains et je commence doucement à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient.

-**Oh putain**, jure-t-il.

Je sens sous mes paumes que sa verge devient de plus en plus dure. Je me demande quelle quantité de sang il faut pour qu'elle soit aussi rigide. Est-ce que son cerveau est toujours bien irrigué pendant ce temps ?

Je m'approche d'instinct et je passe ma langue sur son gland.

La réaction est immédiate, son corps se tend, il gémit et jure. Je continue de le masser et de parcourir sa verge de baisers. Je ne peux pas le prendre dans la bouche, enfin je n'ose pas, je ne veux pas d'un sentiment d'échec si je n'y arrive pas.

Je m'applique donc à le lécher. Il gémit sous moi et je me surprends à trouver cette sensation plus que grisante. J'aimerais l'emboucher, cependant je ne veux pas le blesser avec mes dents.

-**Bella**, il supplie mon prénom et je me crois déesse de l'amour.

Je butine sa verge comme une sucrerie. C'est ma récompense pour avoir enduré des mois durant celle de Jacob. J'admire sa fermeté, sa circonférence, sa longueur. Tout est fascinant.

Mon adonis tremble sous moi, il se retient.

-**Bella**, souffle-t-il encore avant de se relever et de me tirer par-dessous les bras vers lui.

Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrasse me faisant gémir.

Je me sens excitée, je frotte mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour apaiser le feu en moi.

Edward se redresse et vient me plaquer sur le dos. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Il semble un peu perdu et dépassé quand il souffle.

-**Je … euh … vais te préparer un peu pour moi, d'accord ?**

J'opine, surprise et il me sourit, avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou et m'embrasser.

Il lèche, mordille ma peau, c'est très agréable, doucement sa main se faufile entre mes jambes et je sens ses doigts s'infiltrer en moi.

Je suis trempée et il glisse facilement en moi. Je l'entends jurer quand il se rend compte de mon état.

Il souffle.

-**Tu vas me rendre dingue.**

-**Pour toi**, je réponds cambrant mon dos pour avoir plus de contacts avec lui.

Je sens ses doigts qui me massent l'intérieur, l'étirent doucement. Il fait pression de sa paume sur mon clitoris me rendant encore plus désireuse de l'avoir.

Il embrasse toujours mon cou, j'ai l'impression de devenir une flaque, je commence à supplier.

-**Edward, viens s'il te plaît**.

Il secoue la tête.

-**Viens tu ne me feras pas mal, j'en ai besoin**.

Toujours un refus.

-**Edward,** m'agacé-je. **Je suis prête pour toi, viens maintenant**.

Il se recule et me scrute, cherchant à savoir si je dis vrai.

-**Allez,** je l'encourage.

Il souffle avant d'avouer.

-**J'ai peur de te faire mal, de m'enfoncer trop profondément en toi**.

Oh, c'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé, concentré sur sa largeur, la longueur aussi peut poser problème.

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute allure quand l'illumination me percute.

Je le repousse fermement pour le mettre de dos.

Je vois la surprise s'afficher sur son visage et le doute. Je souris pour le réconforter avant de passer ma jambe au-dessus de lui sans lui laisser le temps de négocier.

-**Si c'est moi qui m'enfonce sur toi, je m'arrêterai avant que je n'ai mal**.

Il semble surpris par mon idée, avant de m'offrir un sourire heureux et d'acquiescer et de s'allonger.

Il est beau, même si sa bite est monstrueuse.

Je me relève pour pouvoir placer son gland à mon entrée, mais mes genoux sont trop petits, je ne peux pas passer son membre entre lui et moi. Je me sens confuse et je réussis à réagir assez vite et je pose mes pieds à plat sur le lit me mettant carrément accroupi au-dessus de lui.

Je dois me lever pas mal pour arriver à placer sa verge tendue à mon entrée.

Ses mains caressent mes hanches doucement, il me contemple avec beaucoup d'amour restant concentré sur mon visage ou peut-être bien ma poitrine. Je souris, il ne regarde pas vers le bas.

J'arrive enfin à bien le positionner et tout doucement je m'abaisse sur lui. Sa verge m'élargit, mais ce n'est pas déplaisant, j'accepte assez bien sa grosseur même si ma progression est lente.

Je le sens qui se crispe sous moi. Ses paumes sont plus ancrées dans ma peau, sa mâchoire est serrée et ses paupières se ferment fortement.

Je passe ma main sur son visage avec prudence pour ne pas perdre mon équilibre, mes doigts semblent l'apaiser un peu et je continue ma progression. Mon Dieu qu'il est long. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus quand je sens un inconfort, je pousse encore, mais c'est juste plus douloureux, je comprends que je suis arrivée à mon maximum.

Eh merde ! Je ne peux pas le prendre intégralement, cette idée me chagrine. J'aurais voulu l'encercler sur toute sa longueur.

Je reste un instant sans bouger, Edward semble toujours un peu crispé, je me relève donc pour redescendre sur lui plus promptement que précédemment, dès que mon mouvement se fait plus rapide, il halète complètement.

-**Oh putain**, il se met à gémir.

C'est vrai que la sensation est incroyable, mais je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit que son bonheur n'est peut-être pas complet. Je continue mes allers et venues et très rapidement mes cuisses qui font tout le travail se mettent à me tirailler. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir la position plus longtemps, je ne peux pas juste me reposer sur lui sinon il tape au fond de moi de manière douloureuse.

Je me tortille cherchant une posture, je finis par replier mes genoux et placer mes chevilles sur les jambes d'Edward.

Je suis donc naturellement à genou sur lui, me surélevant juste assez pour ne pas qu'il bute trop profond et me donnant du répit entre mes mouvements.

Je prends une minute pour savourer la position, lui, enfiché en moi de manière délicieuse.

-**Bella**, gémit-il, **c'est divin, continue s'il te plaît**.

Je ne me fais pas prier et reprends mon va-et-vient sur lui. C'est vraiment bizarre cette sensation de contrôle. Je suis la maîtresse de nos ébats. Je regarde Edward qui s'abandonne complètement à mon bon plaisir.

Je le vois alors se crisper, ses mains se resserrent, je ne sais pas comment interpréter son attitude quand il pousse à un moment son bassin pour aller à ma rencontre avant de s'immobiliser dans un nouveau crispement de son corps.

Je comprends enfin, il voudrait me pénétrer plus, mais se retient, pour mon plaisir. Je souris pour toute la dévotion dont il est capable de faire preuve. Je n'ose pas imaginer les souffrances qu'il a endurées pour toujours se maintenir dans les limites, ce doit être extrêmement frustrant de devoir constamment se contenir et ne pas juste se lâcher, lâcher prise et prendre son plaisir.

Je tente alors de me détendre au maximum et de m'enfoncer un peu plus en lui. Il semble exulter, mais heureusement pour moi mes fesses tapent sur mes talons m'empêchant de descendre sur toute la longueur et du coup de me faire souffrir.

C'est divin de la manière dont il me remplit, mais je ressens une petite frustration, car mon pubis ne frotte pas contre lui, j'aurais voulu pouvoir me frictionner sur lui. J'aime solliciter mon clitoris ou j'en ai pris l'habitude avec Jacob.

Je grogne de penser à lui pendant cet instant alors que j'ai un gourdin enfoncé en moi.

Edward remonte ses mains sur moi, comme s'il a compris mon trouble et je me concentre sur lui.

Je lui souris, variant les poussées que je fais sur lui, mais les mouvements circulaires du bassin ne me procurent pas le soulagement que j'espère. Je ne sais pas s'il le sait, mais il profite que je me sois élevée sur sa longueur pour glisser sa main entre nous. Je ne sais pas au début ce qu'il fait, mais quand je redescends je sens ses doigts qui tiennent sa verge à la base. Je bute contre ceux-ci, ça me fait sourire. Je remonte et il ajuste sa main et quand je m'empale sur lui, son pouce tape directement sur mon clitoris.

Je crie à la surprise, mais bien vite je retourne me frotter à lui. Il me sourit content de l'effet qu'il a.

Je m'active alors un peu plus pour créer au maximum cette formidable sensation. Mon vagin s'est adapté à sa grosseur et je ne ressens plus aucun inconfort, juste le plaisir d'être si bien remplie. Sa main nous procure à tous les deux l'élément manquant qui nous amène à l'explosion.

Je m'essouffle un peu sur lui, je râle dans la stimulation de mon point sensible. Edward semble perdre de plus en plus la tête face à mes attaques et à mes cris. Je me sens proche de venir quand d'un coup sans que j'arrive à l'anticiper, le corps de mon amant se tend et il se met à gémir en éjaculant au fond de moi.

Il me retient contre lui, enfin autant que je peux dans ma position assise. Il est toujours enfiché en moi quand il reprend ses esprits et qu'il m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Si habituellement je préfère rester un peu dans cette position, je me dégage rapidement pour étendre mes muscles et je tombe à côté de lui.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un instant sauf que je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui et je perçois tout de suite qu'il est soucieux.

Je tente un sourire pour le décrisper et je pose ma main sur sa joue pour le rassurer.

-**Ça va ?** Questionné-je.

Il semble hésiter un instant avant de lâcher.

-**Tu n'as pas joui.**

Je ne sais pas interpréter son ton, est-ce un reproche, un regret, une question ?

Je hausse les épaules pour montrer que ce n'est pas important.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-**Tu n'as pas joui et moi si**, accuse-t-il.

-**Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, tu devrais être content, non ? C'était d'ailleurs très très agréable.**

Je réplique, sentant l'énervement en moi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agit comme ça.

Il se redresse et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Je me lève aussi et lui frotte le dos, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu vivre par le passé, peut-être le rejet et je ne veux pas le blesser.

-**Edward, ce n'est pas grave, nous allons apprendre à mieux nous connaître et faire réagir au mieux nos corps, tu n'as pas de pression à te mettre. Et tu m'as déjà donné un orgasme avant, nous sommes quittes ! **Je finis par plaisanter en espérant le détendre complètement.

Il soupire.

-**Comment peux-tu m'aimer si je ne te satisfais pas avec ma queue.**

Je reste un moment sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux répondre à cela.

-**Edward, si tu veux nous pouvons être un couple et apprendre à nous connaître, nous pourrions nous retrouver après le lycée et apprivoiser nos corps, nous prendrons le temps**.

Je tente d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

Il se retourne, son regard est plus sombre.

Il hoche la tête.

-**Oui nous prendrons le temps ! Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici tant que je ne t'aurais pas fait crier mon prénom et avouer que tu m'aimes pendant que tu jouis sur ma queue.**


End file.
